The Forest Games
by Hollyblaze
Summary: In the final battle, the dark forest won. No cats died but the dark forest is seeking revenge. Every year there is now a forest games where four cats from each clan, including starclan, battle it out to find the best fighter. Two she-cats and two toms from each clan fight it out to the death. But can the dark forest be stopped? Is what should be random rigged?
1. prologue

Hi guys! I know I kind of gave up my last story and I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed. I just had a lot to do and I went on holiday and all that, so I sort of forgot about it. But I hope you enjoy this story that I've been wanting to do for quite a while, and just finally got around to! please R&R and enjoy!

Prologue

Two cats padded into the clearing. One was a dark tabby tom with amber eyes and the other was a scarred tortoiseshell she-cat.

"So, who are we going to pick for this year's forest games?" asked the tortoiseshell.

"Mapleshade, Quite a few cats have been driving me crazy this last moon and I haven't chosen yet. just give me a bit more time," meowed the dark tabby.

"Ok, but Tigerstar, you only have a half-moon to decide," whispered Mapleshade.

"I know. I'll choose as quickly as I can," murmured Tigerstar in reply. "I do have my eyes on some cats. I'm thinking of..." his voice quivered for a moment. "I smell cats!" he murmured urgently. Mapleshade sniffed the air.

"I smell them too!" she meowed."tell me at the dark forest!". With that she ran off, leaving Tigerstar alone in the clearing.

The cats came running into the clearing. It was the hunting patrol Tigerstar had sent out earlier. Breezepelt, the leader of the patrol, nodded at him and ran past, along with Hollowflight, Blossomfall and Beetlewhisker. Tigerstar ran back to the Thunderclan camp. As he entered the camp, everyone in the clearing flinched. they all knew what came next. Tigerstar leapt up onto the highledge. "May all cats old enough to kill their own victims join beneath the highledge!" He yowled. every cat walked over to the highledge. even the kits and the elders. "As you know, The Forest Games is starting in a half-moon!" he yowled. Every cat in the clearing flinched. "I want to remind you of the forest game rules! Cats who are chosen _must_ compete in the games, even if they are a kit or an elder! Injured cats have no excuse not to compete! If a leader is chosen, all of their lives except one will be taken, so they are no stronger than the others!" he sneered at this. Every cat knew he wanted Firestar dead. "And finally, the winner of the forest games gets to choose... Be one of us and never have to compete again, living in luxury with no worries, or, stay here with no assurance that you will not have to compete again, watching your clanmates and family die... Your choice!" he yowled before leaping of highledge and padding out of camp.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thanks to SnaketailOfWinterclan for reviewing and I hope you enjoy my second chapter! Please R&R!

**Daisyfur's POV**

Daisyfur was running through a forest. The trees were a blur and they seemed to be fading. Slowly she looked around to realise the world was fading around her. Suddenly she was falling, falling, and when she woke up she was trembling. She realised why her dreams had been clouded in mist and a shadow seemed to watch her from the trees. It was the forest games today! It was still early but many of the nests were empty. Roseclaw's, her sisters, was one of them. Daisyfur knew why. Last year, their older brother, Spiritfall, was a tribute in the forest games. He didn't make it out alive. She padded out of the warriors den. Just two moons ago, she had been an apprentice. She was always thankful that there was no forest games when she was an apprentice. there was one when she was a kit, and she wasn't chosen but she was so worried she would be picked. She watched as Tigerstar jumped onto highledge along with Mapleshade and Brokenstar.

"May all cats old enough to kill their own victims gather beneath the highledge!" Tigerstar yowled. After all the cats had gathered, he went on. "As you all know, Today is the reaping for this year's forest games!" he sneered. "And... It will be a moorland arena!" At this many of the cats sighed. They all knew that this meant that a Windclan cat would be most likely to win. Usually Thunderclan cats only won in a forest arena. Tigerstar went on, "Now time for the reaping! Mapleshade, please hand out the branches!" this was how the reaping worked. Flat branches would be handed out to every cat and they must scratch their names into the bark. Then, Brokenstar would hide the branches in the camp. Tigerstar would look for the branches. The clearing was split into a tom side and a she-cat side. Daisyfur scratched her name in the bark and added a tiny daisy at the end. The reaping had begun.

**Roseclaw's POV**

"First she-cat... Dovewing!" Yowled Tigerstar. Roseclaw was starting to feel quite upset. Her throat was sore from yowling. So far Bumblestripe and Graystripe had been chosen. Millie was at her side. Bumblestripe and Dovewing were actually her mother and father, and Graystripe was her father's father. _Could this day get any worse?_ she thought to herself. The answer: yes. Tigerstar padded to a bush at the corner of the camp. He dragged out a log from underneath. "Daisyfur!" he shouted with a sickening smile. Roseclaw leapt forward.

"You can't do this!" she yowled. Mapleshade stepped forward, blocking her path to Daisyfur.

"It's random, remember?" Mapleshade meowed through clenched teeth, dragging Roseclaw back to Millie. Daisyfur stepped forward, and left the camp. That night, Roseclaw's dreams were full of images of Daisyfur lying dead and then turning into Spiritfall, bleeding from a million cat's claws.

Hope you liked my third chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello and thank you to ScipioPB and SnaketailOfWinterclan for reviewing my last R&R and I hope you enjoy my 2nd chapter!

Chapter 2

**Daisyfur's POV**

_I can't believe I was chosen! _Daisyfur was being pushed through the forest by Mapleshade and Brokenstar, with Tigerstar in the lead. She couldn't believe she would have to kill her mother, father and Graystripe. _Well, at least I don't have to kill them, _she thought_. I can just hide until they are dead, and then I won't have to touch them. _But Daisyfur knew that even if she hid, there was a good chance a Thunderclan cat would be last along with her, and then she would have to fight them. She did have quite a lot of time to figure out what to do though, because there was still a lot of things to do, like training. They were heading towards the island in the lake, where they would find out who else was in the games. As they crossed the tree-bridge, she thought to herself, _How must Roseclaw feel? First Spiritfall, then me, Graystripe, Dovewing and Bumblestripe! At least if I die, I won't have to think about the forest games again! _There was a rule that if you die in The Forest Games, when you went to Starclan you were killed again so that it wasn't like you survived. _If you stayed in Starclan when you died, _Daisyfur thought, _me and Roseclaw would see Spiritfall again! _She stopped thinking about Spiritfall. _Thinking about him won't bring him back!_ She told herself. When they finally reached the island, they were called out. Thunderclan was always first. Then Shadowclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and finally, Starclan.

"Give a _warm_ welcome to... Thunderclan!" Tigerstar sneered from the Great Oak. "Graystripe, Bumblestripe, Dovewing and Daisyfur!" As they padded cautiously into the clearing they heard whispers coming from the shadows. At one point there was a yowl of amusement. _Dark forest cats,_ thought Daisyfur.

"And now for Shadowclan! Tawnypelt, Dawnpelt, Blackstar, and Tigerheart!" Tigerstar yowled triumphantly. The Thunderclan cats gasped when he mentioned Blackstar but Dovewing let out a whimper when he said Tigerheart. Why would she be sad? Was she scared of him? She didn't ask though, because just then Tigerstar called out Riverclan.

"And Riverclan's cats are... Mistystar, Reedwhisker, Willowshine and Stormkit! "

_Leader, Deputy, Medicine cat, and a kit! Poor Riverclan!_

"And Windclan! Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Heathertail and Webfoot!"

_An elder? Is this really random?_

"Finally, Starclan! Lionheart, Whitestorm, Yellowfang and Spottedleaf! You may now be dismissed! Mapleshade, Brokenstar, escort them to their new home!" he sneered.

Of course, we know why Dovewing is sad about Tigerheart... Please review and I hope you enjoyed my 2nd chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! Hollyblaze here! I hope you enjoy my third chapter! Thanks to ScipioPB for the cats you gave me! All of them will be in my story but I only have space for two more cats!

Hollyleaf1243:sorry, I try to put it on a different line but I hate that rule too :( plus, I didn't know someone else posted the bark thing! I just thought of it I didn't know!

Please R&R

disclaimer: I don't own warriors, The erin hunters do.

Chapter 3

Poppystorm's POV

"Poppypaw, Is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?" Jayfeather whispers, staring intently into my eyes. I know he can't see me and it is creepy, because it seems like he can.

"It is." I reply, my voice shaking slightly.

"Then come forward. Warriors of Starclan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the life of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her clan in accordance to your will. Poppypaw from this moment on, you will be known as Poppystorm. Starclan honours your patience and intelligence and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Thunderclan." As my ceremony finishes I see other cats lean forward to drink from the Moonpool so I do the same. The water taste fresh, yet not like a stream. It tastes like wind, like drinking liquid starlight. I close my eyes and wait. When I open them again, I see the camp. I walk inside and see it is empty. Except for one body. Lying in the clearing . Dead. As I walk towards it, I realise. It's me! I run and run, but I keep ending up in the clearing again. A voice calls me from the shadows. It's Spottedleaf.

"After this there will be no more. Thunderclan will mourn, but not for the dead. For the living, and one clan will be no more." she says in an ominous voice. it sounds like a prophecy, but I don't know. Was she sent by The Dark Forest? To confuse Thunderclan? Then the world is fading, and I shut my eyes tight. when I open one eye to see where I am,

I see the Moonpool in front of me. I look around, and see the other medicine cats awaking.

"Did you have a dream?" I spin around and see Jayfeather staring at me in that freaky way again.

"N-no!" I meow, I want to keep my dream to myself for a while. Then, realising Jayfeather can read my thoughts I think about mice.

"Okay..." he replies but I can see he's not sure. On the way back to camp, I think to myself, _I'm a full medicine cat now! _I can't wait to tell the clan...

Roseclaw's POV

I see the thorn tunnel rustle and I walk out of my den to see who it is. Poppypaw comes racing into the clearing. "Hey Poppypaw!" I meow in greeting.

"I'm not Poppypaw! I'm Poppystorm now!" she meows proudly.

"Congratulations!" I purr, before heading to my nest. As I lay down, I think to myself, _Is the Forest games really random? _we all heard who had been chosen from other clans today in a clan meeting from Tigerstar. _Ivypool and Mousewhisker were in The Forest Games last year, and we know neither of them survived, _she thought. _they were both warriors that abandoned the Dark Forest in The Final Battle, and they were nearly the first picked! _She drifted off into an uneasy sleep, and dreamt about falling, falling,falling and landing in an enclosed arena with nothing but an open moor filled with cats trying to kill her. with no-where to hide, she ran, until she could run no further. A giant cat jumped on me, and it pinned her to the ground. she looked up at her attacker, and saw Tigerstar, bending down and biting into her throat. Then there was black. She woke up, gasping for air, full of fear for her sister. _That was a dream! how terrible will it be in real life? _

that was chapter 3! my longest yet! Hope you enjoyed! If there are any cats who you hold a grudge on that are in the games, please tell me! I don't really know who to kill off. :( I want to save them all, but it's the forest games! I can't! So I can make those cats that you don't like dead! mwuahahahahhahahahahhah


	5. Chapter 4

Hi! It's Hollyblaze with the fourth chapter of the hunger games! Please r&r and enjoy!

Daisyfur's POV

_Today is training!_ I thought. I was led to the Dark Forest's training area, a large clearing in the middle of the forest. there was a fighting station, a stalking station, a defense station and a killing station. I head over to the stalking station, hoping there will be things I learnt when I was an apprentice. sadly, It's completely different. We are first taught how to creep silently up to our enemies, which is very different to stalking prey. First, you don't do any kind of hunting crouch. you just kind of pad up to them, making sure you don't rustle bushes. When you reach them, you just jump, aiming for their throats. We were sent to the killing station to find out what to do next. They told us that the best way to get sponsors was to make a slow, painful death for the Dark Forest's amusement. We were taught how to claw at them until they were begging for mercy, and then to claw at their throats, digging in our claws deep. when they were dead, we were told to get far away so the body could be taken and so everyone could see who was dead. We were sent to the fighting station to learn what to do if you didn't reach their throats and they started fighting. We were only really taught how to get on top of them so we could deliver the killing blow. we were then sent to the defense station to learn how to stop our enemies from getting on top of us. They taught us to duck and roll away from them, and then to jump on them and kill them. I felt sick. I hoped I didn't have to use these techniques too much, because 1) I didn't want to kill any cats, and 2) I didn't want any cats to kill me.

I lie in my nest in the Dark Forest tribute's den. I know I won't sleep tonight, because the games are in two days. As morning finally comes I look around the den. I see Stormkit, curled up in his nest. he looks so peaceful. In two days he will die. There is no way for him to defend himself. I pad out of the den, preparing for another day of living with cats hell-bent on killing the clans.

Hope you enjoyed! I know training day was short, so sorry. But bye! please review!


	6. ALLIANCES

Hello! I only just realised I should probably do alliances, and I know it's a bit late but here it is:

Alliances

Thunderclan

Leader: Firestar-Ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt and green eyes

Deputy: Brambleclaw-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice: Poppystorm-Dark gray she-cat with darker grey paws and green eyes

WARRIORS I have so many warriors I'm only going to say what they look like on the new ones.

**Graystripe-TRIBUTE**

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Brackenfur

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Millie

Thornclaw

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

**Dovewing-TRIBUTE**

Fleetfoot-White tom with grey ear tips and light green eyes

Silverpool-Silver she-cat with gray face markings and blue eyes

Ashfrost-dark grey tom with black tail tip and icy blue eyes

Leopardbreath-Ginger she-cat with cyan blue eyes, Mother of Redpelt,Blueclaw and Whitefur.

Whitefur- Cream and white tom with amber eyes

Redpelt- Dark russet tabby tom with blue eyes

Blueclaw-Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice:Molepaw

Shadowheart- Father to Leopardbreath, black tom with blue eyes

Fuzzyfire-Mother to Leopardbreath, ginger she-cat with very pale green eyes

Lionblaze-Father of Fuzzyfire

Cinderheart-Mother of Fuzzyfire

Ivypool-Mother of Shadowheart

Toadstep-Father of Shadowheart

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Hollyleaf

Whitewing

Apprentice:Seedpaw

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Apprentice:Snowpaw

Mousewhisker

Foxleap

Apprentice:Cherrypaw

Icecloud

Rosepetal

Apprentice: Dewpaw

Briarlight

Blossomfall

Apprentice: Lilypaw

**Bumblestripe-TRIBUTE**

Sorreltail

Roseclaw- Cream and brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Daisyfur- TRIBUTE **Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Seriously? How many warriors do I have?

APPRENTICES

Amberpaw- Light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Dewpaw- Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw- White tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw- Dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Seedpaw- Very pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cherrypaw- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Molepaw-Brown and cream tom with amber eyes

QUEENS

Daisy-long furred cream she-cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost (expecting)-tortoiseshell she-cat

ELDERS:

Purdy-Plump tabby former loner with gray muzzle

Mousefur-Dusky brown she-cat

I'm not doing any other clans, just Thunderclan, but I will put in the tributes.

Windclan

1 Crowfeather

2 Nightcloud

3 Heathertail

4 Webfoot

Shadowclan

1 Tawnypelt

2 Dawnpelt

3 Blackstar

4 Tigerheart

Riverclan

1 Mistystar

2 Reedwhisker

3 Willowshine

4 Stormkit

Starclan

1 Lionheart

2 Yellowfang

3 Whitestorm

4 Spottedleaf


	7. Chapter 5

Hello! This is the sixth installment of THE FOREST GAMES!Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry I haven't updated on the last couple of days. I've been very busy with my guess the cat. P.S I am thinking of writing another book! ENJOY :)

Daisyfur was right. She didn't sleep that night. As the sun finally came up after what seemed like moons, she thought about the horror the next few days would bring. That is, unless she was killed in the first day. No, She wouldn't think about that horrible concept. That was what happened to Spiritfall. She would make sure it didn't happen to her. That would make Roseclaw so upset. She thought about how she could stay alive, and perhaps even win. She could climb a tree? She had always been good at climbing. And only Thunderclan cats could climb. _But because it's a moorland arena, _she thought, _here will be no trees, or if there are trees they will be small and too weak too climb._ She thought about hiding in the heather and waiting until a cat gets too close, and then striking. but she didn't want to become a killer. The fact it was a moorland arena pretty much crushed any chance she had of winning. She sighed and stood up. she walked stiffly out of the tribute nest and went to get some prey. Soon the training would start and she would be forced to learn how to kill again.

'May all Dark Forest cats and Tributes gather here beneath the Death Tree!' Tigerstar yowled to summon the cats in the dens below. The Death Tree was like Highrock, or Highledge, except it was an old oak tree that cast shadows across the Dark Forest camp. Daisyfur sat between Heathertail and Spottedleaf. "I have called this meeting because there has been a change of plans! Cats in the Dark Forest are complaining that this year the games will be too quick, and there will be no entertainment because there will be nowhere to hide! So, We have decided that this year, the Forest Games will be in a forest arena!" Hope sparked in Daisyfur's chest. Could she win? the trees would provide shelter and prey for the Thunderclan cats! She could climb trees! she could hide in the undergrowth! As she became hopeful, she saw the looks of the Windclan cat beside her, Heathertail. If she even had a hint of happiness before, it was gone. She stared at the ground. Daisyfur remembered how it felt knowing she could not win in a moorland arena, she felt a rush of sympathy for the Windclan she-cat. She tried to shake it away, but it still remained. _How am I going to win when I feel sympathetic to everyone? _she thought.

after a long day of training, Daisyfur lay in her nest. She couldn't get to sleep,even though she was exhausted. She knew she had to get to sleep. The Forest Games would begin tomorrow. Realising that The games was this close made her even more wide awake. She tried to think about other things. She imagined lying in her nest at home with Roseclaw next to her and she drifted of into an uneasy sleep, Dreaming of shadows and death

Hope you enjoyed! I think that was my longest chapter yet! :)


	8. Chapter 6

Hello! Well, I haven't updated in a long while, but I have a very good reason. I was away on holiday for three days and I couldn't update because the place we stayed had no wifi. Hope you enjoy CHAPTER 7!

Roseclaw

Roseclaw woke up in the warriors den to see that Daisyfur's nest is empty. For a moment she was confused before the memories came flowing back. And the worst thing to remember was that the forest games were today. And just like every year, she would be forced to watch everything that happened. Today the clan would be escorted to the arena where they would climb to the top of the see-through dome. They had to find a spot to sit and they would be forced to look down at the games, watching every move, every death, every fight. Roseclaw padded out of the den and got ready for the meeting that would be called.

"May all cats old enough to kill their own victims gather beneath Highledge!" Tigerstar yowled. He had just arrived from the Dark Forest. "Now, before we take you to the arena, we have a very important announcement! The arena is no longer a moorland arena, due to the fact that many Dark Forest cats complained. The arena will be in a forest. Brokenstar, Hawkfrost and Mapleshade will be along shortly and then we will head to the arena. Meeting dismissed!" He was obviously disappointed that it was in a forest. He must have been hoping to see lots of deaths. he would see a lot anyway, but in a forest the games go on for longer and there are no chases like on the moor. But as Roseclaw was taken to a place where she would almost definitely see her father, mother and sister die, she could hardly feel sorry for him.

Daisyfur

Daisyfur got up and stretched. She padded out of the den and to the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat. She was dreading the next few hours, because as soon as Tigerstar woke up he would gather every other Dark Forest cat and The tributes would be taken to the arena. There was a rustling in the bushes and she crouched behind a rock before recognising Tigerstar. She finished the mouse she had chosen from the pile and padded out from behind the rock. He would call a meeting for all the cats, so she walked back to the den and started waking up the other tributes. Sure enough, just a moment later the summoning call rang through the clearing and she walked back out of the den to listen.

Daisyfur had been taken to the arena and was now being pushed into a small space surrounded by brambles and thorns. She was pushed in and then the tiny hole she had gotten in through was covered up with brambles. It was like a tiny den with no way out. If she moved even a little bit she would hit a thorn. She could hear the other cat being pushed into their spaces as well. As soon as all the cats from the clans had arrived and made their way to the top of the arena, the bramble spaces would be opened at the top and a tangle of ivy would be lowered so she could get out. She would find a place on the grass to sit until Tigerstar's call signaled the start of the games. If any cat moved before the call, They would be immediately killed by a cat who would be scouting the area. If a cat died, the scout cat would be lowered a long branch from the top of the arena. they would push the dead body of the cat into a sturdy place on the log where the cat couldn't fall out and the body would be brought up for every cat in the games to see before they were thrown of the edge of the dome. No vigil, no respect from their clanmates, nothing. Daisyfur looked up to see the top of the space opening and she took a deep breath, ready for what was coming.

CLIFFHANGER! Hope you enjoyed! next chapter is the games!


	9. Chapter 8

Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a MILLION YEARS! This chapter is the games, Enjoy chapter 7! I think it's chapter 7...

Daisyfur

Daisyfur slowly climbed out of the bramble space. She blinked in the blinding light of the sun. Looking around, she realised that most of the cats were already awaiting the start of the games. She sat next to them. Her plan was to run straight into the forest, even though she could see an amazing pile of things in front of her. Prey, healing leaves, moss for water and bedding, even dog claws to reinforce cat claws. For a moment she was tempted to go for the resources, but she knew that it was just there so that cats would be stuck together in a small space. The bloodbath was always the most entertaining thing in the games according to the Dark Forest. She glanced up and saw cats on the top of the dome. She spotted the familiar cream and brown pelt and worried amber eyes of her sister. She tried to look as calm as she could. She didn't want any cat to think she was weak. She closed her eyes and readied herself.

"Let the 10th Forest Games commence!" yowled Tigerstar. Daisyfur panicked. She'd known this moment would come, but she had expected a bit more time to get ready. She ran into the place that looked most familiar to her: A forest with great oak and sycamore trees. She knew the first thing to look for was water, because where there was water, there was prey, and a place to survive. She ran through the forest until she could run no further. Then she walked. She just traveled until she was certain no cats were following her. She was so tired that she didn't care she was out in the open and she flopped down on the mud. She knew she should stay up a little longer to find water, but she fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

Daisyfur woke up after a dreamless, uneventful night. At first she blinked drowsily, wondering why she wasn't lying in her nest. Then she leapt up, shaking the mud that clung to her thick fur with a hiss of disgust, and looked around. She sighed in relief when she was sure no cat was about to pounce on her. She tried to think where she could find water before glancing down. How stupid had she been? Where there was mud... there was water! She followed the muddy riverbank right up to the river. She lapped up some of the icy water, and shook it from her whiskers. suddenly she stood up straight. she scented vole. Water vole. She tracked its scent until she heard a scuffling sound in a patch of reeds. She slowly creeped up on it, and pounced. Satisfaction filled her body as she bit down on her prey. She bit down on it, and as she ate she realised that she had survived the first day. the sun was setting, but she didn't feel tired because of her earlier nap. She decided to stay up longer to hear about the cats that had died. They would call out the names every night of which cats had died each day. There would be a lot seen as it was the first day, with the bloodbath and all. She slowly crept up to the place where the games had begun and was surprised to see some prey and healing leaves and berries still there. She took a bunch of things from the pile of what was left and headed back to her makeshift camp. She laid everything down, happy because when she was and apprentice, her and Poppypaw had been good friends. Poppystorm had taught Daisyfur about herbs and daisyfur had taught Poppystorm about fighting, in case she was in the games. daisyfur had a good knowledge of herbs. She got to work sorting them unto piles until the moon started to rise. she hid them under a rock and hid the prey in a bush. when she was satisfied with her work, she climbed into a tree to hear the names of the dead cats.

"Willowshine!" called Darkstripe. he was the scout cat. Daisyfur gasped. Hadn't she known better than to go in the bloodbath?

"Webfoot!" Daisyfur sighed. What a horrible way to go. After spending his whole life serving his clan, he was killed for no reason other than entertainment.

"Nightcloud!" Daisyfur didn't really know Nightcloud, so she was a bit relieved at having one less opponent.

"Dawnpelt!" Again, Daisyfur didn't really know her.

"Heathertail!" Daisyfur realised now that only Crowfeather was left in Windclan. She closed her eyes, hoping no Thunderclan cats had died. So far there had been one from every other clan.

"Graystripe!" Daisyfur's eyes shot open. No, he couldn't be dead. He couldn't be dead. He was her grandfather! He _couldn't_ have died! She knew that he must have. She just didn't want to believe it. he must have thought he was stronger than he was and went into the bloodbath. She sighed and closed her eyes again, waiting for the next name. But it didn't come. Six cats had died that day, and four clans would be grieving that night. She fell into a sleep full of blood and fire, and dying cats.

hope you enjoyed! Again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Next chapter revolves around Roseclaw and the cats on top of the dome! hope you enjoyed! :)


	10. Chapter 9

Hello, my faithful readers! Welcome to another chapter of THE FOREST GAMES! Also, I need more members in my forum! It's called Echoclan. Please check it out! It's the one with the ginger and black and white cats! Anyway, enough of my rambling! enjoy the chapter!

Roseclaw

"Let the games begin!" Tigerstar's yowl rang out loudly, causing Roseclaw to jump. She stared down and saw Daisyfur funning into the forest. She could see a gap between the trees where a river ran and she silently spoke a prayer that Daisyfur would reach it, in case Starclan were still looking over them, even though they had been defeated. She heard cries of grief around her so she quickly glanced back to the starting area and saw a horrible sight she so wished was just a nightmare. She wished the sun could come up so she could wake up, back with Dovewing and Daisyfur again, so she could jump out her nest like when she was a kit and beg Bumblestripe to teach her the hunting crouch. but of course, the sun didn't come up. And as she stared at the horrible sight of Graystripe's dead body, she thought to herself, _why me?_

"I say these words before the body of Graystripe so he may hear and approve of my choice. Fleetfoot will be the new deputy of Thunderclan!" Firestar's voice was racked with grief as he spoke the ritual. By doing this, he had now accepted that Graystripe was dead and never coming back. Fleetfoot padded up to Firestar, his eyes wide with shock and grief.

"I never expected this honour, and I will try my hardest to protect and defend my clanmates. I am just sorry that I became deputy this way." he said, motioning with his tail to Graystripe's limp form that was being dragged across the dome to be thrown over the edge. A sudden yowl caused Roseclaw to look back at the arena. Willowshine was being pulled up to the top of the arena. Roseclaw heard the yowls of grief coming from Riverclan mostly, but for a strange reason it seemed that there were yowls behind her as well. She looked behind her and saw Jayfeather lying down.

"Why her?" he cried. "I loved her!" Silence met his outburst. Two medicine cats falling in love? And from different clans? That broke two codes! the medicine cat code and the warrior code!

"Jayfeather?" Firestar spoke cautiously. "Is that really true?" Jayfeather looked up into Firestar's eyes and finally seemed to realise the seriousness of what he had just said.

"Sorry Firestar." he mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes. instead he looked at his paws in shame.

"I'm going to let you of for now, but only because of the kind of time we are at. It is the forest games, and I refuse to punish any of my cats until the winner is found and we can all go back home. But remember Jayfeather, as soon as we get back to the lake you can expect a punishment." Firestar said. he wasn't yelling, but that just made him sound even scarier. Roseclaw decided not to watch the red cat telling off the gray cat so she glanced down at the game. she could see Daisyfur now. She was sleeping in a small clearing. Roseclaw hoped nothing would find her while she slept.

Roseclaw slept on the dome that night. when she awoke she immediately jumped to her paws and stared down at Daisyfur's sleeping place. Daisyfur was just getting up. She sighed in relief as she realised no cats were stalking her. Daisyfur was making her way over to the river. Roseclaw stared down at her happily. a few more steps and she would make it! Daisyfur gasped when she stepped out and saw the river. Daisyfur found a spot and lay down. then as if remembering something she leapt back up and ran into the forest. she came out back at the start area. She stared at the piles of herbs and prey that was left over and started to gather some. Roseclaw sighed. Daisyfur was surviving, even if it was just for now.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT MY FAITHFUL READERS :3 BYE


	11. Chapter 10

DA FOREST GAMES IS BACK! I'm kinda concentrating more on my ask Ivypool at the minute so... anyway I'm BACK! And I'm sorry to any JayxWillow fans who hated me for killing of Willowshine then getting Jayfeather in trouble. This chapter is kind of for you. Also this chapter is dedicated to Stardust Spell! (excuse me if I spelt your name wrong) For asking for a longer chapter!

Jayfeather

I take one last look back at my clanmates who are chatting and for maybe the first time since the games started, laughing. Even though I can't see them, I can still her them, feel their contentment. Poppystorm is talking with Silverpool and Ashfrost and for a moment I feel a hint of regret for what I am about to do. _No, _I tell myself._ Poppystorm will look after them, and how can I go on after Willowshine's death? I can't. _So I pad forward, trying not to feel my clan's happiness. I fight the urge to go back to them, to feel their fur one last time, and I jump. As I fall through the air I close my sightless eyes. _I'm coming, my love._

Roseclaw

"Jayfeather is dead." Firestar called out to the clan sadly. Poppystorm whimpered. Foxleap called out loudly. "How did he die?" he asked.

"He seemed to have committed suicide. We found his body beside Willowshine's of the edge of the dome. It was too high up for any cat to survive the jump."

Cries began to echo through the Thunderclan cats. No one knew it would happen, it was just so... sudden. Roseclaw sighed and looked down. Daisyfur was biting down on a mouse, happily unaware of the tragedy that had occurred above. Roseclaw suddenly spotted a cat, cream-furred and walking in a feminine way. _Dawnpelt! _Daisyfur looked up at Roseclaw. Roseclaw called out to her.

"Dawnpelt!" she cried. But the dome was soundproof. Dawnpelt crept slowly closer to Daisyfur, who was unaware of the danger approaching, getting closer and closer... and Dawnpelt jumped.

Jayfeather

Jayfeather awoke and slowly blinked. He stared at the night sky and gasped. He could see the stars. He could see the land stretched out before him as well. He stared around him and saw a limp gray shape at his paws, its head twisted at an odd angle and its paws and legs broken and twisted. With a jolt of horror he realised that the shape was him... but dead. When he walked around he felt lighter than air. He ran towards a puddle beside the dome and stared into it. He saw a beautiful sight. It was him, but he was shimmering with starlight. Clouds began to tug at his paws and he was lifted up into the air.

As he was brought to Starclan's hunting grounds he saw shimmering cats racing across fields and in forests. He ran around, trying to think of where he would find Willowshine. A thought occurred to him and he ran to a river he had seen before when sharing tongues with Starclan. That was before the Dark Forest took over though, now medicine cats where unable to speak with Starclan unless it was the unlikely occasion of a medicine cat apprentice being made or a medicine cat apprentice turning into a full medicine cat.

He ran through the reeds and saw a beautiful dark gray she-cat with stars shimmering at her paws and stardust sprinkled over her pelt. She had deep emerald green eyes. She was prettier than Jayfeather had ever imagined. And she was about to die. Three Dark Forest cats, Mapleshade, Sparrowfeather and Hawkfrost were approaching on the small she-cat, who was quivering and backing away in fear. Jayfeather ran forward and put himself between his love and the killers.

"If you want to kill her you'll have to kill me first." he hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Jayfeather! No!" Willowshine padded forward to reach him and twined her tail with his. "I can't ask you to die for me!"

"But you're not asking," Jayfeather growled. "I have to do this, Willowshine. I can't live without you!"

"I hate to break up this oh-so-sweet love reunion," Hawkfrost growled, "But Willowshine has to die tonight. I warn you, I don't care if you die too, Jayfeather. In fact, I would be pleased." Hawkfrost advanced on the two medicine cats. A growl started to form at the bottom of Mapleshade's throat.

"Hawkfrost, when can we rip their throats out?" she hissed, growing impatient.

"Well, I suppose the sooner the better... Attack!" He yowled, leaping into the air and landing hard on Jayfeather, knocking the air out of him and pinning him to the ground. Sparrowfeather did the same to Willowshine.

"Mapleshade, you have the honour of killing them." Hawkfrost meowed. Mapleshade came up so close that Jayfeather could feel her rancid breath on his neck. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before. His blood seeped around him, staining his fur crimson and making it hot and sticky. Willowshine's yowl beside him told him that Mapleshade had got her too.

"Willowshine?" He croaked weakly.

"Yes?" She murmured back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then the world turned black and they fell into endless sleep, tails still twined.

Daisyfur

As I slowly pad over to my prey-bush, I glance up. Roseclaw is staring down and my clanmates are chatting together. I pick out a plump mouse and start to chomp down on it. I savor the sweet taste and flavors that flow into my mouth as I bite down. Roseclaw looks down again and her eyes widen as if she is trying to tell me something, but the dome is soundproof and even though I see her mouth moving I don't know what she is trying to say. I try to figure it out. The first bit looks like orn. Mourn? Fawn? Dawn? I settle with dawn because that seems like the most likely. The second bit. el. Fel? Gel? Pel? It looks like there is a T on the end. Felt? Gelt? Pelt? Oh! Suddenly the idea comes to me. That can't be good... Dawnpelt! A rustle in the bushes startles me but I already know she is coming, and now I know where she is too... I ready myself for her jump but I try to look as if I have no idea she is there. If she thinks I'm unaware, she might jump on me weaker. Or stronger. But it's a risk I'm willing to take. As I finish of the last morsels of my mouse, there is suddenly an explosion of action from the bushes she was stalking me in. I leap up into the air and she lands where I was before. As she looks around, confused, I make a whimpering sound as if I am hurt and limp off into the woods, dragging my hind legs. But as soon as I'm in the cover of the woods I climb a sturdy tree with great branches to drop from. Dawnpelt follows me into the forest, as I hoped, and walks right under my tree.

"Where are you," she called into the forest, her words dripping with malice. She obviously thinks I am oh-so-scared. She pads forward a few more steps... and I drop. I let my full body weight land on top of her, shocking her and knocking the breath from her body. In the heartbeats it takes to catch her breath back, I am on top of her, My claws digging into her neck. All I see is red and I let my body take over my mind, my jaws biting down on her neck, my claws scratching and ripping at skin. When the haze of red is gone and my mind is once again in control, I look down on the ripped and torn body beneath me. My breath catches in my throat as I realise how horrible her death was. _My first kill... what have I done? _I run back toward my camp spot and climb a tree. I fall asleep in a fork in the tree and dream, dream about Dawnpelt's death, except the cat I'm killing... it turns from Spiritfall to Bumblestripe to Dovewing to Roseclaw.

Tigerheart

I run through the forest, sniffing the air as if searching for prey. But I'm not looking for mouse, or squirrel, or even rabbit. I'm looking for cat. There is only one cat I hope to meet in this deathzone. Dovewing. I'll rip her apart and tear her like she tore my heart. I'll shred her and then laugh in the face of her oh-so-great mate, Bumblestripe. My mother always said that once I put my mind to something, there was no stopping me. I put my mind to this. If any cat gets in my way, they'd better watch out. For a moment I think of Dovewing's power and get slightly scared. Will she know I'm there? Then I sigh in relief as I remember that every cat that was once or still is in a prophecy has their power taken away if they had one in the first place. That way there would be no chance of a rebellion against the Dark Forest. Still, I try to walk quietly. I focus on all the training we had, especially the part about stalking enemies. I sniff the air. Is that a familiar scent? Dovewing? I sniff the air hopefully. No... Tawnypelt? I run forward, recognising my mother's scent. I emerge into a place reeks of Riverclan. Reedwhisker... yes. The Riverclan deputy had been here, and recently. I explore the clearing, looking around trees and fern fronds. There, in a clump of bracken, lies a body. A battered, broken body. A body with fur the colour of... tawny.

"No!" I rush forward to my mother's side, and fear and uncertainty floods through me. Am I doing the right thing? Killing the only cat I ever loved? Then, cold anger replaces the uncertainty. Reedwhisker shall pay... for I can smell his scent all over Tawnypelt's body. But he will have to wait. I'm coming, Dovewing. Take your last breaths. Because by evening, your body shall be nothing more than a few pieces of ripped skin, broken bones and scarlet blood.

A black body emerge from the spot Tigerheart found the clearing from and sniffed the air suspiciously. Tigerheart moved downwind of him and he sniffed the air one last time before settling down to eat a mouse he had found nibbling seeds among the roots of an oak tree. Tigerheart had decided to stay in the clearing a little bit longer in case Reedwhisker came back. He had waited until sun-high came and that was when Reedwhisker had arrived. Tigerheart's patience had truly paid off as one of his biggest enemies was now in his sight, unaware of his presence. He slowly made his way closer until he was almost out of the cover of the bracken fronds he was hidden under. He leapt and his claws met skin, spraying blood across the clearing. Reedwhisker let out a surprised cry and tried to turn around. But as he turned around, Tigerheart bowled him over so he was lying on his back with his soft belly exposed. Tigerheart ripped down. His claws left a deep mark in Reedwhisker's belly and crimson blood flowed out, staining the clearing red. He bit down hard on his enemy's throat, once again spilling blood. He clamped his jaws shut until he heard a sickening yet satisfying crunch. Reed whisker was dead, yet he kept scratching and biting until only a bloody mess was left in the clearing. He called out into the air.

"Do you see this, Dovewing? Do you hear me now? Because listen to this closely! When I find you, which I will, you will be dead! Except your death will be three times more painful than his! Three times worse! I will not show mercy on you by killing you early! I will wait until you are like Reedwhisker! And then, and _only_ then will your spine crack in my teeth." He called out the threat to no-one in particular but he knew that his threat would be carried out.

Dovewing

Dovewing slowly walked forward. She was tired of running from cats that she did not even hate. Cats she may have once respected. Cats like Mistystar, who she knew from seeing her had gone mad in the games. It had happened before. Dovewing heard a loud noise and turned. But it was too late. She yowled out in pain as a cat, Tigerheart, landed on her. His weight seemed doubled, and he seemed to be moving slower. She saw a glimpse of a broken, twisted, shredded body that Tigerheart was holding in his jaws.

"What is that?" she gasped out, trying to catch her breath from the surprise ambush.

"That, my Dovewing," came the reply. "Used to be the Riverclan deputy, and now is just a little example of what you will look like in, say, 4 minutes time." With that, he leaped at her again. Dovewing hadn't been expecting another attack and hadn't fully caught her breath from the last one. There was pain. Then unbearable pain. And then pain that felt as though fire was scorching her skin, her fur burnt off and her bones black and incinerated and her neck ignited and charred. Her whole body filled with searing pain. Then laughter. Not he type of laughter that fills people with joy, but low, evil, dangerous laughter. The laughter of a cat going insane with bloodlust. Dovewing then heard two yowls. One belonged to her, a yowl of pain, fear and lost love mixed together. The other belonged to Tigerheart, a yowl of anger, bloodlust and triumph. She tried to heave myself up but she just couldn't quite make it. She flopped down her head. Her last words were "I'm sorry..." she whispered them, unsure whether or not he had heard. But right before she closed her eyes for the last time, he whispered into her ear. "It's too late for apologies, _darling_." He spat out the final word. However, they weren't the last words she ever heard.

"Dovewing!" Bumblestripe's cry echoed out from the forest. His voice soothed her before she finally breathed her last breath.

Bumblestripe

The two yowls that rang through the forest froze my blood. I recognised the owners of the voices that let out those yowls. Dovewing and Tigerheart. I had a feeling that I knew what must have happened. The yowl of pain and the yowl of triumph. The yowl of death and the yowl of sick happiness. The yowl of a sad cat and the yowl of an evil one. Those were the last thoughts I had before a deep scarlet power took over me. I ran as fast as I could through the forest toward the yowls. When I slowed down I could see two shapes in a clearing beyond. One lifeless and one leaning over the other. I leapt. The scarlet power had not yet released me from its sharp grip of wanting revenge. As I landed on my target and ripped out his throat I saw his body, growing limper with a neck flowing with blood. The scarlet power released its grip a little bit. It was not too late to turn back now... Maybe I wouldn't have to kill anyone. I looked at Dovewing's beautiful pelt and glazed blue eyes. It fueled my anger. The scarlet power took control again. I ripped away until his throat was a bloody mess and then I left, not looking behind me. The scarlet power lifted its grip. I gasped for breath as the red smoke that had clouded my senses faded. I had survived. Not that it had been hard. He hadn't even heard me coming. I felt a strange feeling... the feeling of wanting more blood... the feeling of triumph was exhilarating... I shook my head to clear the thought. I would not become like Tigerheart. I would not crave for bloodlust. Yet still, being in power felt intoxicating...

Mistystar

I don't know what had gotten over me the last few days... I had chased Dovewing, ripped Crowfeather to shreds and even tried to kill Whitestorm. I sighed and lay down in between the roots of a tree.

(Cats that have died in the last couple of days)

(Crowfeather, no more Windclans :( ,Tigerheart and Dovewing, obviously, Dawnpelt, Tawnypelt, only Blackstar left for Shadowclan :(, Reedwhisker, Spottedleaf, died of unknown cause, Lionheart, Died in a fight, again, Whitestorm, died against Lionheart after going crazy like Tigerheart, who'd have thought it?)

"Oh, is it sleepy time then?" The mocking voice came from beside me. I leapt to my paws, hissing. I had been more tense ever since my 9 lives had been taken away. Standing there was Blackstar. Or would he be Blackfoot again now? I hadn't really thought about that. That would mean I would be Mistyfoot again. I looked over at him slyly. "Hey, did you know about the secret stash of juniper berries under a bush over there?" I said with mock innocent eyes, gesturing with my tail to the trap of deathberries I had discovered the day before. "I had a bellyache the other day but now I feel just fine! Oh, and since I told you about that, team? Us leaders gotta stick together!" I wanted him to say yes, but not because I thought he could help me. I was trying to trick him.

"In your dreams, sleepy cat!" he hissed at me, jumping onto my back. I lied flat on my back, going limp. When he loosened his grip, I jumped onto him, my limp form going crazy once more. Once the crazy part of me took over, I was powerless to stop it. It was the part of me that killed Crowfeather. I leapt on Blackstar's back, trying to get a grip n his throat. He threw me off, onto a tree trunk. It winded me and he took his chance to dig his fangs deep into my neck. I clawed feebly at his belly but he simply shook off my paws that refused to unsheathe and dug in his teeth further. I saw the world fading, fading into blackness. the death was painfully slow but I endured it. My spirit was carried up to Starclan where I would rest until I was killed again.

Blackstar (last POV)

Blackstar hissed as he felt Mistystar's body go limp beneath him. He thought to himself. Mistystar had been dumb enough to give away a secret to try to earn his trust. He had been having a bellyache the last few days... He wandered over to the bush Mistystar had pointed to with her tail and he looked underneath it. Ten scarlet berries were hidden underneath the greenery. He took 3 and swallowed them, before realising something that made his blood run cold. Juniper berries... weren't they blue? He only knew of one berry that was scarlet... Mistystar had tricked him into eating deathberries! He started choking, coughing, trying to bring the three berries back up. He searched for yarrow but the searing pain overtook him too quickly. He felt the vicious claws of poison scratch down on him. He felt so stupid! How could he have believed that cat! Everyone in Shadowclan knew not to trust Mistystar. He had let his clan down. All four cats of both Shadowclan and Windclan were dead, or about to die in his case. Riverclan's hopes rested in the paws of a kit. Starclan had only one cat left and Thunderclan... well Thunderclan had two warriors left. As he rasped out he realised, Thunderclan looked like it was winning...

Thankyou for reading this chapter, has taken me a long time to write, and I hope u enjoyed . Keep watch for the next chapter because it will come, despite the fact that this one took so long. I'm actually veering towards not killing Stormkit just yet... but don't worry any violent people! there will be death scenes in the next chapter too!


End file.
